


cutest pregnancy reveal EVER!

by loretoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Katsuki Yuuri, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, happy tears, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: There's a new viral video on the internet and it already made millions of people cry and wish they were in love /that/ much. Cutest pregnancy reveal EVER!





	cutest pregnancy reveal EVER!

There was a new viral video going around on the internet. 

It was uploaded to YouTube only five days ago and it already had the impressive amount of fifteen million views and counting.

And it’s just that it had everything a video needed to become popular: it was sweet, emotional, funny, it featured two gorgeous guys, and best of all, those two gorgeous guys were crying and kissing and being basically what everybody in the world considered as ‘hashtag goals’ in a relationship. 

There were already reaction videos to the video itself, compilations and gifs. It was posted by  _ ElKatsudon, _ and it was his first and only video on the channel. 

 

It began like this: someone was filming what appeared to be a statue of a beautiful man, lazily sprawled on a couch reading the newspaper. It wasn’t a statue, though. It was just a very, very beautiful man. 

When he noticed someone was filming him, a pair of blue eyes then looked not at the camera but the person behind it, with a smile that left every viewer either questioning their sexuallity or wondering what were they doing with their lives if a specimen this perfect existed in the world. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, putting the paper away. 

“Filming you.” another man said behind the camera, and by the tone of his voice, anyone could tell he was wearing a cheeky smile on his face 

“Should I make a pose, then?” the man on the couch said, closing his eyes and making a ridicoulus pose with his arms over his forehead, as if in pain.

“Vitya! I’m trying to make a serious interview, okay?” Cameraman laughed out loud. “What date is today, honey?” 

“Today is January 27th.” ‘Vitya’ smiled. “So it’s an interview now.”

“And where are we?” he asked instead, ignoring Vitya.

“Our apartment. In Saint Petersburg, Russia.”

The man in the camera made an exaggerated shiver. “Russia! No wonder it’s so cold.”

“Aw, I can warm you up if you want.” Vitya said teasingly, tugging on the other’s man arm. “Come on, turn that thing off already.”

 

The video cut to black. And then, another scene. This time, an asian man was sitting in front of the camera. He had dark hair and glasses framed in blue. His skin was fair and pale, although not as pale as the man on the couch before. He was just as beautiful, though. With dark brown eyes, a delicate nose and full lips. 

 

“Hello, YouTube.” he smiled shyly. His cheeks were tinted with a subtle pink that made him look innocent but beautiful at the same time. There was another collective sigh from the viewers. “Um, this is my first time making a YouTube video. My name is Yuuri. Uhm, so… that one in the video earlier was my husband Victor. We have been married for two years now and, well… a couple of weeks ago I found that I’m pregnant.”

 

At this, he showed the camera a white plastic stick with the word  _ ‘pregnant’  _ on a little screen. 

 

“I went to the doctor and well, it’s official. Three and a half weeks already.” Yuuri’s eyes were suddenly filled with water, but he never stopped smiling. “I’m sorry, it’s still too much and I’m very emotional.”

After a pause, he put the stick away. “Anyways, Victor doesn’t know yet and this is the purpose of this video. I want to surprise him and film his reaction, and after that I want to make a compilation of us telling our friends and family. Um, so I know Victor loves surprises. He loves to give me presents for no specific reason or to go out on dates on random days, so the first part of the surprise is this one,” he now showed to the camera two tickets. “A romantic getaway for the weekend. This are train tickets to a ski resort. We have always wanted to go but we never had the time. My plan is to spoil him one last time before he knows I’m pregnant because I know once I tell him he’s going to treat me like I’m a weak, porcelain doll. Yes, he is just extra like that.”

At this, Yuuri’s smile was the definition of tender, soft and in love, all at the same time.

“So, we are living this friday, saturday is going to be a day of spa, nice food, some skating of course since we both really enjoy it and then at night I’ll give him the presents. I made this,”

Yuuri showed to the camera what looked like to be eggs made from paper mache, colorful and cute. “The things inside of this will give him enough hints. I won’t tell you either so it’s a surprise for you too.”

He made eye contact with the camera and thousands of viewers felt their heart skip a beat.

“This is very… out of character for me. I always have trouble thinking of plans or things to do to surprise Victor. He always says I keep surprising him anyways, without even noticing.” he giggled. “I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

 

The shot changed from Yuuri’s shy smile to the couple sitting side by side on a train. Yuuri was sitting by the window with a very cuddly husband next to him, hugging his middle and pressing kisses to his neck. Yuuri was pointing the phone at them without Victor realizing it.

 

“Vitya, say hi to the camera!” he said smiling and squirming from Victor’s kisses. The russian looked at it without moving an inch away from Yuuri.

“Hello~” he singsang. 

“Can you tell our audience where are we going and why?”

“We are going to Rosa Kuthor!” 

“And what’s that?”

“A ski resort I always wanted to visit!” he put his arms up in the air like a little kid, but then hugging Yuuri back almost immediately. “And we are going for the weekend because I have the most amazing, wonderful, spectacular, beautiful hus-”

“Vityaaa~”

“-band ever!” 

They smiled at each other looking into each other’s eyes, and the shot went black right before Victor and Yuuri’s lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

The next scene was Yuuri once again vlogging from what looked like to be a bathroom. He was wearing a white, fluffy robe and his cheeks were very pink. His hair was a little wet, sticking to his forehead. 

“I haven’t been able to record because Victor hasn’t left my side for a second! But he’s getting a massage now, so we are safe.” he smiled. “So tonight we’ll have a nice, romantic dinner at the hotel restaurant and when we go back to the room, Victor will find his present on the bed.”

Yuuri took a couple of seconds to look around in case Victor or someone else was eavesdropping on him. “I felt really sick this morning and it was hard to hide it from Victor. He can read me like an open book! But after I had something for breakfast I felt better. I want to tell him already!” 

 

The next two shots were of Yuuri filming Victor on the pool, smiling at the camera with steaming hot water around of him. He looked like a greek god with his sculpted abs, broad shoulders and slim waist. After that, there was a shot of Victor in a fancy black suit over a tight button down. He was missing the tie, but he still looked breathtakingly handsome. 

Victor took the camera away from his husband to film him instead. “I don’t want to forget how beautiful you look tonight.” 

Yuuri was wearing a deep blue suit that shaped his figure perfectly. His ass was remarkably accentuated by the pants, as well as his small waist and thick hips. His stomach was still unnoticable, but he kept his hand on it unconsciously. There were a few comments under the video pointing this exact second of the video, but Victor at the time hadn’t notice anything strange. 

“Gorgeous.” he whispered, just as out of breath as the millions of viewers he didn’t know he was going to have.

 

The next frame was a black screen with the words _ ‘Reveal Time!’  _ written on it, in white capital characters. Then, the camera showed a beautiful hotel bedroom, obviously fancy just by looking at it, and a big red box in the middle of the bed with a golden ribbon on top. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked out of frame, his voice sounded surprised. “You got me something else? Another present? Baby, isn’t this too much?” 

Even as he said this and Victor sat on the bed, he was smiling in wonder like a child on Christmas morning. 

“I promise it’s the last surprise,” Yuuri laughed, sitting next to him. “Wait, I want to film you as you open it.”

The frame changed, and now the viewers could see Victor from a privileged view. 

“I don’t understand where this is coming from.” Victor smiled, taking the lid off. 

“I just love you.” Yuuri said.

Inside the box there was only paper. Victor laughed as he took all the filling out. “Oh, I know… there’s going to be a tiny little box in the bottom of this.” 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Yuuri teased. He captured the moment when Victor’s eyes fell on the little basket with the three eggs inside. He looked at the camera confused. 

“What’s this?” he said, taking the basket out. “This are so cute! Did you make this?”

“Yes! But have to open them to see what’s inside!” 

Victor pouted, still looking at the eggs. “But I don’t want to break something that Yuuri made!” 

“Vitya, come on! Don’t you want to see your present?” 

Victor sighed in defeat. He placed the big box on the floor and then the basket on the bed, taking the first egg. 

After some struggling, he managed to crack it open. “Is this…? Mmm, what is this?”

Inside there was a piece of yellow fabric carefully folded. Victor smiled as he unfolded it, giving Yuuri and the camera careful and confused glances from time to time. 

When he was done, Victor froze. He stared at the garment with an open mouth and big eyes, and he wasn’t blinking or smiling or even breathing.  

In Victor’s shaky hands there was the tiniest little onesie he had ever seen. It was yellow and soft and in the middle, it read _ ‘I  _ _ ❤ my dad’.  _ Tears fell slowly from Victor’s blue eyes.

Yuuri’s voice broke when he spoke again, overwhelmed with emotion. “Vitya?”

Victor hid his face in the onesie as his shoulders shook, sobbing. He breathed in the smell of the piece of fabric, so characteristic of a little baby, soft and fragile. When he looked up again, he was a wreck. 

 

“Yuuri…  _ really? _ ” 

Instead of replying, Yuuri cleaned his tears with his sleeve and pointed at the rest of the eggs. “Open the rest.”

Victor looked at them and then at the onesie once again. “Oh my god… oh my god, Yuuri…” 

The next egg had something very different inside. It was the long, white stick with the little screen. A positive pregnancy test. “Oh my god, oh my god!” 

Victor couldn’t take it anymore as he tackled his husband to the bed, kissing his lips. 

“Is it true? Are you really?” 

Yuuri wasn’t even sure that his voice was going to come out at all, given how hard he was crying, so he just nodded in confirmation. Victor yelled in happiness, kissing his husband’s entire face over and over again. “I’m going to be a dad! We are going to be dads! Yuuri! I love you, I love you so much…” 

After a few minutes of tears and staring at each other’s eyes in pure bliss, Yuuri remembered Victor had one egg left to open yet. The russian sat up on the bed and picked up the last egg in the basket. He was still teary from before, but the smile wasn’t leaving his face anytime soon. From the inside fell a rolled paper. It was a grainy picture of what looked to be a womb, black and white and gray. And in the middle of it, small as a peanut, was another white spot a little different from the rest.

“That little thing right there,” Yuuri said, pointing at it. “Is our baby.”

Victor looked at it in wonder, fresh tears already rolling down his cheeks once again. 

“That’s our baby.” he whispered, caressing the little thing with his thumb. “I already love them so much.” 

Yuuri kissed Victor’s wet cheeks, hugging his shaky shoulders. 

This is where the scene ended. After that, of course, Victor and Yuuri laid down and kissed for hours and after they made love sweet and slow and they were both sated and content, they fell asleep. And that’s where  _ their  _ scene fade out to black.

 

The rest of the video was the compilation of reactions to the pregnancy from their family and friends, as Yuuri had promised. And it was easily the favorite part for a big bunch of their viewers. 

 

_ ‘Victor’s parents’ _

 

A man in his sixties was sitting on a couch, frown deep on his face as if that was his default expression. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the camera confused. Next to him, an elegant and beautiful woman sat with a small present in her hands. She looked to be on her fifties, but she was so beautiful and her skin so fair that she could easily pass as a thirty year old woman anywhere. 

“Okay, open it.” Victor’s voice said from behind the camera. The woman’s long fingers ripped the paper carefully, trying not to damage it. 

“Lilia, come on. You are not going to use it for anything else!” the grumpy man said to her.

“You never know, Yakov.” she replied calmly. Once the paper was off, the couple stared at the present. It was a frame but from the video, the viewers couldn’t see what it said. Once they understood, though, the reactions were priceless. 

“Really?!” Lilia yelled, covering his mouth in surprise. Yakov looked at the couple with his eyes opened as two fried eggs, frown long gone. 

It was obvious when the couple confirmed it behind the camera, because a second later Yakov jumped from the couch in joy, screaming.

“That’s my boy! Yes! Ah! Thank you, god!” 

Yakov pulled Viktor into a tight hug, lifting the younger man from the floor even if the son was at least ten centimeters taller than his father.

Meanwhile, Lilia had bursted into tears, but she was also jumping in excitement. “Come here!” she yelled, hugging Yuuri and kissing his cheeks. 

The video ended with both grandparents to be fuzzing over the pregnant man, touching his belly and hugging Victor every once in awhile. 

 

_ “Victor’s brother’ _

 

A blonde boy in his early twenties with the same permanent frown as his father on his young face was the subject of the next clip. He was glaring at the camera. 

 

“Stop filming me, Katsudon!”

“It’s my new hobby.” Yuuri replied behind camera. “I’m going to be a famous youtuber.”

“Well, congrats. You can film your dumb husband, then.” the boy said, pointing with his chin at Victor. The camera moved away from the boy, focusing on Victor, as he did a little wave at it, walking closer.

“Yurio! We wanted to ask you a few questions, first.” 

“I won’t answer to that name.” he replied, looking away and crossing his arms.

Yuuri sighed. “Aw, but uncle Yurio sounds so cute!”

“Yeah, and having two Yuris could be confusing to a small child, don’t you think?”

Yurio froze. He looked at the couple, not even minding the camera next to his face, and then he glanced at Yuuri’s belly. 

Yuuri was able to film that beautiful small second of realization before the young blonde looked away and hid his face between his hands.

After a moment of silence, Victor whispered. “I think he’s crying.”

Yurio turned his head around so fast he almost got whiplash, his face wet with tears and snot. 

“I’m not!”

 

_ ‘Yuuri’s family _

 

The change of scenery was quite obvious. The next place looked like a very traditional japanese house, with tatami mats on the floor and a serene looking couple looking at the camera, kneeling on the floor. Next to them, a woman in her thirties smoked lazily. They spoke in japanese, but everything was with english subtitles. 

 

“Yuuri, we have lots to do. Tell us what’s going on already.” the woman smoking said. The older couple looked as patient as ever. 

“Mari nee-san, Otto-san, Oka-san, we have a few favours to ask you.” Yuuri said. This time, it was Victor holding the camera.

“Oh?” Yuuri’s dad said, looking between them. 

“Of course, my Yuuri. Anything you want!” Yuuri’s mom nodded immediately. 

“Okay,” Yuuri gave a small glance at Victor. He was a little nervous. “First, we are going to ask Nee-san to stop smoking.” 

Yuuri’s father laughed out loud. “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” 

“Mama,” Victor said then, referring to Yuuri’s mother. “We will also need a bigger room than the one we have right now in the inn.”

“Really?” she asked confused. 

“What’s going on?” Yuuri’s sister said. 

“Well, how are we going to fit a crib in the room we have right now?”

The silence was the best part. 

“You have to be kidding me!!” Mari jumped from the floor, but before going to tackle his little brother, she stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait, for real?” 

Yuuri gave them a watery smile. “I’m two months already.”

At this, Mari did tackle Yuuri to the ground, always careful of his small belly. “I thought you had gained weight!”

Yuuri’s mother was crying silently, praying with her eyes closed and thanking the heavens for such a wonderful present, while Yuuri’s dad was congratulating Victor, hugging him and laughing at the wonderful news. 

 

_ The rest of our friends! _

 

The final couple of clips were a bunch Skype conferences of their friends reacting in various degrees of excitement. 

_ Phichit + Chris,  _ two friends who looked like they were also a couple, screamed in joy, jumping on their bed in excitement. Victor and Yuuri could only laugh at them on the other side of the screen.  _ Yuuko + Nishigori,  _ another couple with triplets who kept making funny faces to them congratulated them and began giving them parenting tips immediately.  _ Georgi, Mila, Leo + Guang Hong  _ and  _ Celestino  _ were the rest. And when the video was over, the viewers were left with such a wonderful feeling of joy and hope for the world, that it was no wonder that the video was such a hit. 

 

“Our baby is going to be so loved.” Victor said, caressing his husband’s growing belly. 

“But no one is going to love them as much as we do,” Yuuri smiled at Victor, kissing his lips. “Baby, can you hand me my glasses case? It’s there on the nightstand.”

Carefully, Victor stretched his arm for the blue case with little poodles on it. 

“Here,” Victor said, handing it to his husband.

“Open it, please? I’m too tired, I’m pregnant.” 

Victor snorted. “Spoiled little thing.”

Inside the case there weren’t glasses. Instead, there was a tiny little pink sock resting innocently. It took Victor exactly five seconds to get the message.

“We are having a girl?!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was just a silly little idea I had instead of working for my thesis. Because when I have to work, I procastinate writing fanfiction instead!  
> Leave a comment if you want to :D


End file.
